1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding board, in particular a ski, the outsides of which have a running surface and an upper cup, and which has a foam core created by foaming during its manufacture and at least one guide element with lateral profiles for arranging and guiding of a binding element on the upper side of the sliding board, which guide element is connected to the sliding-board body by means of several anchoring elements.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common to screw metallic rails onto the upper side of finished skis in order to be able to arrange ski-binding parts, for example a front and heel jaw. These rails usually have lateral profiles so that, for example, a base or support plate of the ski-binding part can be moved onto the rail and can be fixed in a desired position by means of a suitable locking mechanism. It is complicated and expensive to fasten the rails on the upper side of the ski.
The basic purpose of the invention is to find help here and to eliminate the subsequent mounting of rails and the like.